Waves Upon the Sand
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: The time is Wednesday April 10, 1912, and several teens are about to embark on journey that will change their lives. A journey that takes place on an unsinklable ship called The R.M.S. Titanic


A/N: I'm going to try and keep this as different from the movies as possible, but still stick with facts. I've got two stories I'm working on now, this one and Silence of the Mockingbird (a WWII story), that involves a lot of research, so I don't think I'll be writing this all to quickly. If you are a Titanic-Fanatic (as three of my guy friends have so titled themselves) and you see a blaringly obvious mistake, please let me know. I want this to be as believable as possible. Also not that, while I'm getting as many of the characters into this as I think I can, I won't get everybody. I'm taking a leaf out of my favorite author's book, and posting the following as a list (in order of class) the characters and a bit about them.  
  
Tristan Taylor: 3rd class and wants to go to America to be a writer  
Joey Wheeler: 3rd class and wants to go to America to get a job and better care for his sister  
Serenity Wheeler: 3rd class and is traveling with her brother  
Yugi Motuo: 2nd class and is going home from boarding school  
Tea Garner: 2nd class and wants to go to Hollywood to be an actress  
Mokuba Kaiba: 2nd class and is traveling with his older brother  
Isis Ishitar: 1st class wants to be a painter and travels with her father and younger brother  
Marik Ishitar: 1st class and is traveling with his older sister to protect her  
Yami Yugi: 1st class and is the only son of a rich American business man  
Ryuo Bakura: A low ranking officer who loves sailing the sea  
Seto Kaiba: A high-ranking officer that is going to retire after this voyage to settle down and take care of his brother  
Mai Valentine: A stewardess who is getting a free ride to America where she wants to be a singer.  
  
I'll be jumping views and time from chapter to chapter, but I'll try to keep it clearly marked so that you don't get confused. Some real people (such as Captain Smith, John Jacob Astor, and Thomas Andrews) will appear, while some real people may be replaced by fictional ones (like the lookouts that saw the ice burg). I think that's all.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or the rights to Titanic (do I need those?)  
  
Warning: Well, duh, lots of people are gonna' die! Also, probably, some Tristan/Isis, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Seto, and Yugi/Tea romance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for death and maybe a passionate kiss or two *winks*  
  
Authoress: Jounouchi Kun Joey  
  
Title: Waves Upon the Sand  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Tristan  
  
-Monday April 8th, 1912 9:00 AM  
Liverpool, England-  
I look at the slip in my hand, grinning goofily. I had really done it this time! I was holding my one-way ticket to paradise. My ticket out of this nasty city, and into my future.  
  
I know it seems melodramatic, but it's the truth! I hold, in my hot little hand, a third class ticket on the R.M.S. Titanic, the fastest, biggest, most luxurious liner that sails any of the seven seas! That isn't the best part, though. The very best part was that it was a one-way ticket to New York City, USA!  
  
I know that I'm getting stared at like some maniac, but I really don't care. I wanted this more than anything else in the world. I was going to America; I was going to the land of the free!   
  
"I'm home!" I yelled, as the bell over the door jingled.  
  
"Tristan! Kinder lock! Hold this!" I quickly found my arms laden with so many hand sown teddy bears I could barely keep my grip. I watched my father hurry past, performing the simple tasks that meant closing time. I looked around, and dumped the bears into a box.  
  
"Papa, I got..." my sentence was cut off as my mom shoved some rag dolls into my hands.  
  
"Where have you been, Tristan? We were counting on you to help customers today, so that you may be ready to take over for us!" My mother said in her heavy German accent. I scowled.  
  
"Momma, I told you, I'm not going to take over for you!" As usual, my statements fell on deaf ears. I dumped the dolls on top of the bears in mild anger. I turned back to my father, who was now gathering up his tools.  
  
"Like I was saying, Papa, I saved up enough money for..." once again I was cut off as something else was shoved into my arms, my squalling baby brother Patrick.   
  
"Hold him a minute, will you Tristan?" My older sister, Catherine, asked distractedly as she hurried past, "I have to go help Momma with supper."   
  
"What if I don't want to hold him?" I called after her, but once more I was ignored. Scowling, I turned back to my father, now yelling to be heard over Patrick's yelling and the squeals of my younger siblings as they entered the room on their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Papa, I..." something pulled hard on my jacket, almost tugging me off my feet. About three of my five younger sisters where tugging on me.  
  
"I wanna' hold Patrick, Tristan!"  
  
"No Catherine said I could!"  
  
"Me wanna'!" Feeling my nerves grinding together, I dropped the little boy into Anna's, the oldest of the three, arms.   
  
"Papa I've really got to tell you something!" Much to my relief, my father straightened up and looked at me.   
  
"What is it, Tristan?" I sighed, and then grinned.  
  
"I did it Papa!" I held the ticket in front of me, though I didn't offer it to him to hold. "I saved up enough money to buy me a one way ticket to America!" The response was instantaneous and exactly what I had expected, the house fell completely silent. My siblings near enough to have heard me were staring at me in wide-eyed wonder. The rest filtered back from the kitchen, coming to see what it was that had silenced so many of us. I waited until all seven of my brothers and sisters and my mother were in the room before I restated. "I have a ticket to America, Papa. I leave tomorrow." My father said nothing, as I had expected, and I could see the ice in his eyes. My mother came rushing over to me, wringing her hands and looking thoroughly weepy.  
  
"My son, my son, how could you do this?"   
  
"I saved up my money for the last three years, mother, and sold my things. I am going to America!" I could see my father's face slowly reddening, and gathered all my own strength and rage to match his.  
  
"You are not going!" He bellowed, and my youngest sister, Conny, whimpered. I set my shoulders back, and glared at him.  
  
"You can't stop me. I payed for it with my own money, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"  
  
"You know nothing about what is best for you! You want to be a writer!"  
  
"Yeah, I do! I want to be a writer, and I will."  
  
"That is not a profession, that is a suicide way of life!"  
  
"At least I'll die happy!"  
  
"Die you will!"  
"I don't care! I'm not staying here another minute!"  
  
"Leave then! I do not care!" Suppressing any feelings of hurt that I had, I marched toward the door. Just as I turned the knob, the final yell followed me. "But you will leave without my blessing!"  
  
"That's fine with me! As far as I'm concerned, I don't even have a family anymore!" I slammed the door behind me, fighting tears, and telling myself that it was a long walk down to the docks anyway, and I needed an early start.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't great, but they'll get better as they go. I just wanted to get this started ^_^! 


End file.
